


Play Me Like a Jukebox

by ItchyToaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Use of the "F-word", Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItchyToaster/pseuds/ItchyToaster
Summary: Lust gleamed in his eyes, but not the usual kind. It was a kind of lust that searched after ideas, craved curiosity and fed on the absurd and ridiculous. Richie lusted after that same freedom, that same chase for something more.





	Play Me Like a Jukebox

When Richie got his license, the entire Losers Club was less excited and more fearful. If Richie’s energy was a signal as to how he drove, it was anything but good. “What, did you get it from a cereal box?” Stan joked when Richie was waving the plastic card around happily, being one of the first in their group to be certified to drive. The rest slowly started to get their driver’s licenses as well, though driving wasn’t something they really had to do in Derry. Everything was so close that walking or even biking was just as convenient. But, when Richie was able to drive, his bike was shoved in the back of his garage and was replaced by a shiny red 1963 Ford Mustang convertible. Richie, though rarely taking the car for a drive, promptly started calling it his ‘baby’, bragging about how Wentworth and Maggie dipped in to treat their son for his eighteenth birthday. The rest of the Losers were stunned, still mildly confused as to how such a rowdy kid could be loved and adored by his parents.

Eddie, although he too was able to drive, was forbidden from doing so by his mother. Practicing with Sonia made Eddie already anxious to get behind the wheel, and if that wasn’t enough, the statistics and news report Eddie’s mother would pull out were slowly starting to do the trick to keep Eddie from trying to drive at all. But, as the boy matured, the scare tactics stopped working, and though Eddie was still without a car, he still longed to speed down the main roads in Derry, trying to get a taste of teenage freedom. When he first saw Richie’s car, his desire to drive grew even stronger. The mechanic’s jaw was on the ground at the sight of the pretty car.

 

“Oh my _god._ ” Eddie breathed, eyes wide.

“Right?” Richie beamed, standing next to the car like it was his prized possession. “She’s a beauty, isn’t she?”

The car was shiny, looking brand new. Although there were obvious wear and tear in the leather seats and the paint job, the red car gleamed under the summer sun, begging to be taken out on a drive.

“I’ll say.” Eddie mused, fingers running over the exposed leather seats and looking over the rims of the car. He did have to admit, he was a bit jealous that his boyfriend, his careless, clumsy, reckless boyfriend was able to drive such a nice car while Eddie was still stuck bumming his friends for rides, or walking around town. But, after Richie got his own car, Eddie never walked anywhere ever again.

“Don’t worry, Eds. Nikki’s a reliable gal.” Richie grinned, patting the hood of the car when Eddie started to mutter about his mother’s stupid rules and a terrible fear of him driving.

 

Eddie only blinked. “I-- Nikki..?”

“The car, Eds! I named the car Darling Nikki!” Richie said as if he was waiting for a reaction from his boyfriend. Eddie stood for a second, brow knitted before it finally clicked.

“Wait--you mean that kinky Prince song?” Eddie rolled his eyes. He silently recalled how much Richie talked about that song when it was first released, all the kids at school gossiping about the racy album and sexy lyrics. After Richie heard ‘Darling Nikki’ on the radio, he was swearing up and down that he was going to ‘get laid’ by a girl like ‘Darling Nikki’. The song always made Eddie cover his blushing face while his boyfriend would howl the lyrics to the raunchy song.

“It’s a classic name for a classic gal, Eddie!” Richie grinned, getting his boyfriend to only roll his eyes in response.

“Uh huh. Still on about that weird fantasy?” Eddie’s arms crossed over his body, giving his boyfriend a knowing look, brow arched. Richie laughed, winking back.

“ ‘course Eds. I may not have a girl named Nikki, but I got you.” He took Eddie’s hand into his own, pulling him close so they were hip-to-hip. The quick movement made Eddie let out a noise of surprise, suddenly within inches of his boyfriend’s lips.

“You _wish,_ Rich!” Eddie shook his head, eyes rolling, but Richie only gave his boyfriend a knowing smirk in response, taking Eddie’s chin in his forefinger and thumb. Those dark eyes behind horn-rimmed glasses dug into Eddie, the heated look making Eddie melt even more under the setting June sun.

“I dunno Eds may have to change the song to ‘Darling Eddie’ with the way you f-”

“Beep Beep, dickhead.” Eddie pretended to play off Richie’s words as a joke, though his freckled cheeks were starting to turn pink. His eyes diverted from Richie’s gaze when he didn’t get a witty response. It was so surprising how flustered Eddie could become when Richie started to whisper sweet nothings to him, though they had been dating since the beginning of high school.  He heard a soft laugh from somewhere above him, and Richie’s chapped lips pressed to Eddie’s cheek.

“You wanna take her for a spin?” Richie asked after letting his boyfriend out from his death grip. He glanced at Eddie, and the grin that was plastered on that handsome face made Richie instantly know the answer. After chasing for so long, Eddie was finally able to catch a taste of that teenage rebellion, of freedom.

 

**..**

 

The wind was cool on Eddie’s skin as Richie drove through the neighborhood. The sunlight that had blinded the people of Derry for most of the day had subsided, the rays now shining through the branches of tall trees as Richie and Eddie drove peacefully through neighborhoods and on to main roads. The wind was calm, the breeze sometimes tickling Eddie’s skin and making his hair stand slightly before the humidity immediately wrapped him up in its warmth, making his body comfortable in the June afternoon.

For a summer evening, it was a bit quieter than usual, the only thing that accompanied the rustling of leaves in the wind was the sound of one of the many mixtapes Richie had made for his darling hypochondriac. It played quietly under the purring of the engine. Eddie’s fingers were intertwined with Richie’s, hidden from the pedestrians they passed as not to attract any unwanted attention. Usually, Eddie was fearful of public affection, or even touching Richie in public, but as their last summer was finally upon them, Eddie started to realize how he had to cherish every moment he spent with his boyfriend, even if that meant gentle touches in public or chaste kisses shared across tables in restaurants.

It was dangerous, but a risk Eddie wanted to take to properly show how much he loved Richie. His fingers traced over Richie’s knuckles, peppered with still-healing bruises from fights that Richie rarely disclosed to the rest of the Losers, though everyone was well aware that the bruises were from Bowers and his gang. Their torment never ceased even as they grew, and Richie often took it upon himself to defend his friends from whatever treachery that fell upon them, even if that happened without the Losers’ knowledge. When the bruises would appear, Eddie would kiss Richie’s knuckles, his voice a tender whisper as he asked him to stop fighting wars that were not his own, wars he could never win.

Richie would only smile, fingers running through Eddie’s hair like he did at that moment when Eddie mentioned the scars and scrapes. “Don’t worry about me, Spaghetti man. I can take care of myself.” Richie grinned, pulling into the parking lot of the local diner. Eddie kissed Richie’s cheek quickly, hoping the gesture didn’t draw any attention from those around them.

 

The two young men hopped out of the car, walking into the busy diner on a Friday afternoon. “What do you wanna eat?” Richie asked when they sat down at a booth, menus still unopened. Eddie hummed, flipping through choices and drumming his fingers on the table in thought.

“Wanna split a basket of fries and a milkshake?” He offered, and Richie groaned, head tipping back on the bright red cushions.

“Eddie, how are you gonna offer my bottomless pit a measly portion of fries?” Richie cried in mock agony, and Eddie rolled his eyes, a smile still on his face at his boyfriend’s act. “Hurt,” Richie said tearfully, clutching his chest. “Truly, I am.”

“Alright Hungry Hungry Richie, what do _you_ want to eat?” Eddie laughed, watching as Richie perked up at the items listed on the menu.

“Oooh! How about chili cheese fries, chili dog, some pretzel bites, uhm… the double deluxe burger and hm…” Richie looked up from the menu, seeing his boyfriend’s look of shock. The other boy burst with laughter. “You really thought I was serious, Eds? I want to eat, not destroy someone’s plumbing!”

Eddie stuck his tongue out, pretending to gag. “Gross, Trashmouth!” He groaned while Richie beamed.

“Were you expecting something else?”

A sigh fell from Eddie’s lips as he shrugged. “Can’t figure out why I ever did.”

 

**..**

 

A milkshake is placed in between the two boys, both of them quietly thanking the waitress before looking at each other eagerly.

“Man, I’ve been waiting for this all day!” Richie grinned, turning the straw closest to himself towards hips lips, taking a large sip of the chocolate vanilla swirl shake. Eddie beamed at the sight, adoring how childish his boyfriend still was after all this time. There was always a side to Richie that few had lost sight of as he had grown up, making sure that the goofy kid within was diluted while he grew into his own lanky, teenager body. But, around Eddie, Richie was still goofy, all laughs and delighted grins whenever they were together, and Eddie always cherished the sight.

“I know, Richie. You never stop talking about it!” Eddie laughed, taking a sip of the milkshake and humming with delight. Richie grinned, making Eddie’s brow knit. “What?”

“It’s a shame you never sound like that when you swallow m-”

“Beep beep, fuckhead!” Eddie quipped back before Richie could finish his lewd joke, face starting to redden at Richie’s words. It never took much to make Eddie flustered, and no matter how many times Richie was able to do so, it never got old. Watching his boyfriend’s face of freckles turn pink with embarrassment always made Richie melt, adoring how his boyfriend’s ears would sometimes match his cheeks if Richie did it enough.

“Awh c’mon, Eds you know I didn’t mean it.” Richie laughed, sitting back in his chair with a grin as Eddie composed himself.

“Oh _sure,_ Trashmouth.”

**..**

 

The sun was still touching the horizon when Eddie and Richie exited the diner, smiles wide as they laughed about one of their fond memories of high school. After graduating, the memories that used to aggravate them were now fond parts of their past.

Richie was giggling wildly about the time he had put frog eggs in Greta Bowie’s locker, recalling how she shrieked and cried about her makeup being ruined in the process.

“God, that bitch deserved it.” Richie sighed as they got into the bright red convertible, the wind cooling their hot skin when they sat in the leather seats.

“Got that right. She called me a fag every day in advanced calc.” Eddie growled, remembering how half of the school were at his neck with hateful words and sometimes hateful gestures, even before he actually came out. Richie frowned, pressed an apologetic kiss to Eddie’s curls, before starting the Mustang, the engine roaring to life.

 

Eddie smiled taking Richie’s free hand into his own while they pulled out of the parking lot, once again driving in the thick heat of Derry. It consumed every being, making time and bodies move slowly. The clocks seemed to melt and perception was contorted in the humidity of the evening. But, Eddie hardly cared as he looked at his boyfriend, knowing that if time was truly slowed down, he’d savor every second he got, knowing that his time with Richie was more precious than any metal.

They drove quietly down Main Street, the sound of Richie’s mixtape quietly playing Thompson Twins’ “Hold Me Now”. Eddie smiled, watching as his boyfriend started to dance to the beat of the song, fingers tapping along as he quietly sang the lyrics under his breath. “You think I can’t hear?” Eddie teased, poking Richie’s side and pulling the taller boy from his trance.

“Hey! C’mon Eds you don’t like it when I serenade you?” Richie frowned, and Eddie only giggled more while his boyfriend started to sing louder, his voice being heard by everyone around them as they cruised on Main Street with the top down.

“C’mon Richie, let’s play something a bit nicer.” Eddie urged, switching songs to something a bit more upbeat from the mellow tunes that played from the speakers. He landed on ‘Paint It Black’, the sound of The Stones blasting through the speakers when they came to a stop light. The song made Richie bob his head, singing along with the lyrics. While Richie was dancing along to the music in the driver’s seat, a familiar blue convertible pulled up beside Richie, engine revving.

 

“Hey, Foureyes!” Richie stopped, turning his head to see Bowers sitting at the wheel, a coy challenge in his eyes. His fingers gripped the steering wheel, not bothering to say anything back. The sound of his revving engine echoed in the small street, and Eddie’s blood went cold when Henry looked at him, the dark aura making the younger man cower within himself. He was trying to get Richie to take off.

 

“Scared, faggot?” Henry spat the others in his car laughing wildly to make Eddie even more fearful.

“Richie let-” His voice was cut off by the sound of Richie starting to rev his engine as well, a dark grin curling on his lips as he did so.

“Richie! Stop it what are you doing?” Eddie yelped over the sounds of the two cars, trying to pull his daredevil boyfriend back down to earth.

“What does it look like I’m doin' Eds?” Richie asked, eyes still locked with Bowers from the other lane. “We’re ‘bouta race!” Richie yelled, a wild, fearless look in his eyes.

“Richiewaitwait _waitNO_ \--!” Eddie screamed as Richie took off, speeding down the main road, fingers digging into the upholstery of the leather seating. Richie was neck and neck with Bowers, and over the sound of the two cars, he could hear the rest of Bower’s gang yelling and hollering, egging the driver on. “C’mon Henry, leave this four-eyed faggot in the dust!” Richie needed the same jeering from his boyfriend, but the poor boy was curled up in the passenger’s seat, a wild look of fear in his eyes as Richie tore down the street, yelling and hollering all the way.

 

“Richie STOP! We’re gonna crash!” Eddie screamed, eyes glued to the road, which was all but a blur as Richie sped up, kicking past 70...75...80.

“ _RICHIE_!”

 

Eddie tried to grab Richie’s arm but was swatted away quickly by his boyfriend. Richie cursed loudly as he watched Henry get ahead, making a hard right onto Jackson Street. The blue convertible was honking all the way, middle fingers high in the air as they passed Richie’s Mustang.  

 

“Eds, you’ve gotta stop! You’re gonna throw me off!” Richie yelled back, tires squealing as he made a hard turn onto Palmer Lane, speeding past the church. The boy in the passenger’s seat was holding on for dear life while Richie drove, unable to keep his eyes off the road. His heart thumped wildly in his chest, trying to calm his nerves as not to throw his fearless boyfriend off. “Richie!” The boy yelped again in protest while they quickly hooked onto Witcham Street. Eddie turned to look at Richie, about to holler for him to ‘slow down’, but something caught in his throat when he looked at Riche.

Long dark curls were a mess in the summer wind, whipping in swirling tendrils behind him. There was a devilish smirk on his face, one that Eddie had never seen before. The rarity of a new face that Richie wore made Eddie curious, those dark eyes filled with something devious, something daring and fearless, rebellious and defiant.

Lust gleamed in his eyes, but not the usual kind. It was a kind of lust that searched after ideas, craved curiosity and fed on the absurd and ridiculous. Richie lusted after that same freedom, that same chase for something more. Richie’s long, bruised fingers were gripping the steering wheel as he sped up, starting to catch up to Bowers. Eddie was finally able to take his eyes off the road, watching his boyfriend become hellbent on chasing that freedom. Those gorgeous lips were parted in a grin as Richie got closer.

“Don’t give up on me now, Nikki.” Richie hissed under his breath, foot stepping down on the gas and making the Mustang roar. Eddie could barely help the way his lower lip was caught between his teeth because God  _damn_ he had never seen Richie look sexier in his life. Eddie’s lips tore into a grin, finally letting go of his fear and enjoying the thrill of the chase, the taste of freedom.

 

“C’mon, Baby,  _faster_!”

 

Richie glanced at his boyfriend with a wide grin, becoming neck and neck with Bowers again. The boy cheered, a smile on his face as they sped down Witcham. The wind blew through his hair, licking his skin and making him feel cool in his hot state. The rays of the setting sun warmed his face as Eddie closed his eyes, slowly starting to let go of his fears and embrace the tangible feeling of freedom. It cascaded over him, enveloping him in comfort and adrenaline. The feeling grew stronger when he looked at Richie, making Eddie want to chase even more.

“Leave ‘em in the dust, Baby!” Eddie’s arms were in the air, the summer wind tickling his skin. Richie was gripping the steering wheel, glancing over at Bowers with a knowing grin, starting to pass him. A bright smile on his face as Richie sped up more, passing Bowers and cutting him off. He could hear the driver behind them curse loudly, a slur of violent words starting to fade as Richie tore off, the sound of the Mustang’s engine roaring and echoing through the empty backroads. Eddie was cheering over the sound of the rumbling engine, hands in the air to feel the wind on his skin. Richie caught a glimpse of his boyfriend, a grin appearing on his lips at the sight. Eddie looked so free, so happy as they sped past Bowers, still vaguely hearing their cursing and yelling from behind them.

“Faster, baby,  _faster!_ ” Eddie cried, and the sound of the Mustang got louder with his words, Richie making a sharp left, finally getting out of Bower’s sight. Richie laughed, a devilish grin filled with delight spread on his face as he came out victorious. The sight made Eddie practically melt, starting to adore his boyfriend’s reckless behavior. Richie glanced over in the passenger’s seat, finding Eddie looking at him with _want._ A sly grin was on Richie’s lips, a dark chuckle following it.

 

“What’s up, baby?” He asked cooly, his right hand reaching over to muse those already messy brown curls. Eddie hummed, leaning into the touch and taking Richie’s hand into his own. He didn’t reply, kissing Richie’s knuckles, his lips purposefully wet as he did so. Richie kept his eyes on the empty backroad, but when his index and middle finger were suddenly surrounded by something warm and wet, his gaze left the road. “Ed-”

Richie's eyes flicked over to his right, seeing his boyfriend slowly sucking on his fingers. His mouth and throat went dry at the sight, surprisingly speechless. Those wide doe eyes looked up at him with a silent plea, humming softly around the two digits and swirling his tongue around suggestively. Richie swallowed thickly. After finding his voice, a grin spread over his face. “Something you want, baby?” He asked, taking his fingers out of Eddie’s mouth and holding his chin firmly. A quiet moan left Eddie’s lips.

 

“Can I suck your cock?”

 

The lusty words made Richie’s breath hitch. His fingers curled in Eddie’s hair, eyes back on the empty road. He tugged lightly and Eddie let out a soft gasp, knowing that the answer was ‘yes’. Eddie licked his lips, heart beating away in his chest. He quickly undid Richie’s jeans, trying to pull down the fabric and Richie’s boxers until his cock sprung free, already half hard. Eddie wet his lips, licking a long stripe up the side of Richie’s cock and hearing a moan of approval above him. Fingers tangled in Eddie’s hair, guiding him as Eddie took Richie into his mouth.

The taste made Eddie heady, moaning around Richie and sucking wildly on the tip. Above him, Richie was letting out heavy breaths, his hand slowly guiding Eddie’s head up and down. Eddie was only moving his head with the tug of his curls, slowly being fucked down on Richie’s cock. Eddie took more of Richie in, the tip poking the back of his throat and making saliva drip from his lips.

“Fuck, baby you’re so messy.” Richie chuckled darkly, the fingers in Eddie’s hair tugging harder. Eddie could only moan in response, trying to please his boyfriend as much as possible while they drove down empty roads covered with trees.

Richie, though trying to keep his eyes on the road, couldn’t help but melt into Eddie’s mouth, his right hand moving Eddie’s head up and down, pressed to the back of his head and musing his curls. While Eddie’s saliva dripped down onto Richie’s cock, the driver was still trying to keep it together, not wanting to fucking crash while he was getting  _delicious_ head from Eddie. The warmth that surrounded his cock made Richie’s head heavy, and he sped up the Mustang, the engine going from a soft growl to a thundering noise that ripped through the silent summer night, speeding down the road to a little place Richie knew was perfect to stop at.

 

When Richie finally pulled over to the little field on the side of the road, his thighs were tensing up, Eddie sucking wildly and moaning around him. Richie parked the behind a cluster of trees, hidden from the road itself. Once he turned off the car, Richie was sitting back in the seat, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. His fingers gripped Eddie’s head, suddenly bucking his hips into that perfect warm mouth. He heard Eddie squeak under him in surprise, and Richie grinned. “God damn baby _boy_. You’re so good with that mouth.” Richie moaned, repeating the same motion and feeling the vibrations of Eddie’s moan around his cock.

Eddie could feel saliva drip from his lips, and he lapped eagerly at the head of Richie’s cock as precum touched his tongue. His hand moved to pump Richie with the bobbing of his head, and in no time, Richie was cumming down Eddie’s throat in hot streams. The boy tried to swallow as much as he could, but he pulled off midway, the warm liquid dripping down his lips and covering his cheeks as Richie came. He looked up at Richie with wide eyes, licking his lips, watching Richie catch himself with heavy breaths, head tipped back.

Richie gazed down at Eddie, biting his lip at the sight. Those pretty eyes were blown with lust, hungry for Richie’s affection. His lips were red and swollen, saliva and cum covering his cheeks and lips. “Did I do well?” He asked, voice breathy.

Richie nodded, cupping Eddie’s face and wiping the cum that had started to drip down Eddie’s skin. “So well, baby,” He purred softly, offering his cum covered fingers to his boyfriend, who sucked eagerly on the digits while he was showered with praise. “Look at you, all eager for my cock, aren’t you? D’you want me to fuck you, kitten? Want me to split open that tight hole on my cock?” Eddie moaned eagerly around Richie’s fingers, eyes rolling back at the thought.

Richie chuckled, watching his boyfriend palm himself through his tight shorts desperately. “Such a desperate little thing… go sit in the back, baby, get yourself comfy.” Richie instructed, and Eddie nodded, quickly climbing over the car and sitting down in the back seat.

While Richie pulled his jeans back on, Eddie was ridding himself of his t-shirt, tossing it in the front passenger’s seat. He pulled his shorts down, exposing is perky ass covered in tight underwear. His boyfriend was soon on his right, hands roaming over Eddie’s body hungrily. “Fuck, Rich I need you so bad,” Eddie whined, fingers tangling in those dark messy curls as Richie pressed hungry wet kisses to his neck.

A grin was Richie’s only reply, and he pushed Eddie to the other side of the car, back facing the door. Eddie instinctively spread his legs, his cock pressed against his underwear, precum already forming a wet stain on the front. Richie licked his lips at the delicious sight, moving in between Eddie’s legs and pressing his palm to the bulge forming in Eddie’s underwear. The other boy moaned, canting his hips up to the touch, rocking his hips eagerly. Richie chuckled, starting to squeeze and massage Eddie’s clothed cock.

 

“Bet I can make you cum just like this baby.” Richie mused, a dark look in his eyes. He pressed against Eddie’s cock, making the other boy’s back arch off the car. He whined desperately, shaking his head quickly.

“No Richie noooo please please, want your cock.” Eddie whimpered, trying to spread his legs more. His hips canted up to Richie’s hand over and over, in desperate need to feel his boyfriend’s touch.

“ _No_? Fine then baby, guess you won’t get anything at all.” Richie let out a sigh of mock disappointment, sitting back in the car and retracting his hand away completely. The lack of friction made Eddie let out a sob, head tipped back with frustration.

“Richie, please I _need_ your cock.” Eddie whined, starting to palm himself shamelessly in front of his boyfriend. Richie licked his lips at the sight, moving close to Eddie and kissing the shell of his ear.

“You need me bad, don’t you baby?” He purred, and Eddie nodded, another whine leaving his lips. Richie chuckled, pulling a small bottle of lube from his jeans that he had fetched from the glove box, placing it in Eddie’s hands. “Show me.”

Eddie stayed silent, face reddening at the thought. “Y-you want me to-”

“Open yourself up for me, baby. Show me how much you want me.” Richie helped Eddie out of the last of his clothing, watching his cock press hard against his own stomach. Eddie spread his legs wide, hiking his left leg over the seat to angle himself better. Richie was still close to Eddie, pouring the cool liquid on Eddie's fingers and watching with a fixed gaze as Eddie started to stroke his hole.

Eddie’s breath hitched in the back of his throat, head tipping back as he stroked slowly before pressing his index finger in. He moaned softly, eyes flicking up to meet Richie’s, lips parted as he did so. “L-like this?” He asked, his voice laced with a silent plead for Richie’s praise. Long fingers tangled gently in Eddie’s hair, pulling him into a slow kiss. “Just like that, baby. You’re doing so well.” Richie said as he pulled away, sitting back on the opposite side of the car, pulling his t-shirt over his head. He leaned back, transfixed as Eddie slid a second finger inside his warmth, little breathless moans falling from his lips.

 

“Ah, Richie…”

“Perfect, baby…” Richie unzipped his jeans again, stroking his half-hard cock through his briefs. “Spread out your tight hole for me. I wanna see.” Richie encouraged, his words making Eddie more confident. He scissored himself open with his index and middle finger, sliding in and out of his tight heat while Richie praised him. “Don’t be shy baby boy, let me see your pretty hole.” Richie moaned, starting to stroke his cock with long, slow strokes.

Eddie moaned at Richie’s words, hiking his leg up more. He took both hands, holding himself open and looking at his boyfriend. “How’s this?” He asked, voice hot and breathless.

“Fuckin’ perfect baby.” Richie groaned, climbing over so he was on top of Eddie. “Are you spread out all nice for my cock, baby boy?” His lips were attacking Eddie’s neck, and the other boy moaned an eager ‘yes’ fingers tangling in Richie’s hair again.

Richie pulled down his jeans and boxers, the clothing resting just past his thighs. Eddie used his lubed hand, stroking Richie’s cock until it was fully erect. “Split me open, Richie. Fuck me til’ I see stars.” Eddie moaned, and Richie cursed under his breath, loving how Eddie became so filthy when they fucked.

He gripped Eddie’s right thigh, keeping his legs spread while he slowly pushed into Eddie. Tight warmth surrounded his cock, and Richie let out a low moan, head tipping back as he bottomed out. Eddie whined, back arching off the leather seats.

 

“Moveohmy _god_.” Eddie groaned, and Richie snapped his hips forward in one hard motion, making Eddie’s mouth fall open with a cry.

“Like that?” Richie chuckled, repeating the motion over and over. Eddie tried to affirm Richie’s question, but only a moan left his lips. Richie grinned, holding Eddie’s legs apart while he pushed into that tight heat with quick motions. “You like that, baby? Like how I split you open on my cock?” Richie growled, kissing over Eddie’s collarbone and neck.

All Eddie could manage was a quick nod of the head. “Ah ah ah, yes baby!” He finally sobbed, feeling Richie’s cock nail his prostate. “Richie,  _faster_!” Eddie cried, legs hooking around Richie’s middle. His words were met with harder thrusts, the car filled with their moans and gasping breaths, chasing after that high. Richie groaned as Eddie’s hole fluttered around his cock.

“Rich-- oh  _fuck!_ ” Eddie moaned, fingers gripping Richie’s curls as he came onto his stomach, his moan turning into a sob as Richie still pounded into him. “Ah! Ah! Rich-” Eddie cried, feeling tears start to fall down the sides of his face while Richie still pounded against his prostate without missing a beat.

“ _Toomuchbabytoomuch_ ,” Eddie was sobbing, body trembling while Richie kept going, his own voice just a series of moans as he rocked his hips with reckless abandon. Richie groaned as he came, filling Eddie up and panting as he did so. The boy under him was shaking, legs still tight around Richie as his cum filled him up.

They were both breathless, Richie’s head resting against Eddie's shoulder as he came down. His lips trailed along Eddie’s neck gently. “Such a good boy…” Richie purred against Eddie’s hot skin, hearing the other boy let out a delighted sigh in response.

Slowly, Richie pulled out, watching his own cum drip from Eddie’s still fluttering hole. The sight made Richie lick his lips, and he held Eddie’s legs apart, reveling in the sight. “Turn over for me, baby.”

Eddie looked up at him with sleepy eyes. “Really, baby?” He asked, still dizzy with pleasure. Richie nodded, spreading Eddie’s ass and watching his cum slowly drip from Eddie. The boy did as he was told, legs still trembling once he was laying on his stomach. Richie sat on his knees in between Eddie’s spread legs. Two hands held Eddie open again, and the boy let out a gasp at the cool feeling, hole fluttering around nothing. Richie chuckled at the sight. “Still desperate to be filled, aren’t you baby?” He kissed Eddie’s hole, earning a delighted gasp.

“O-only by you!” Eddie moaned, lower back arching up. Richie pressed his tongue flat against Eddie’s used hole, lapping eagerly at the cum that still coated his skin. He could hear Eddie quickly falling apart beneath him, overwhelmed with the feeling. Eddie’s body was shaking, cock already half hard while pressed between his stomach and the leather seats.

“Richie! Richie!” Eddie sobbed, his brain swimming with pleasure and lust. His cock was leaking precum on the seats, legs trembling as Richie slowly ate him out. His tongue flicked around inside Eddie, and the boy melted, body going slack as that perfect tongue lapped away at his used hole.

“So good baby, you’re so good for me…” Richie purred, two fingers sliding in and out of Eddie’s loose hole with ease. The boy under him could only choke out a moan, the sound quickly turning into a sound of indescribable pleasure. Richie spread Eddie open with his thumbs, watching his hole flutter wildly. Eddie sobbed from the lack of stimulation, already feeling himself on the precipice. “Such a good little fuck toy, aren’t you?” Richie chuckled, and Eddie nodded quickly, hiccuping out another moan.

“Yes, R-richiiieee…” Eddie whimpered, feeling Richie leave wet, slobbering kisses on his hole again. “So much baby oh fuck baby…” The boy’s legs were trembling, feeling his head become light with overstimulation and pleasure.

“Close?” Richie asked before dipping his tongue back into Eddie’s heat, and he heard the other boy moan in response when words failed him. Richie chuckled, fucking Eddie with his tongue until Eddie was cumming on the leather seats, sobbing Richie’s name.

Hands gently rubbed Eddie’s lower back, soothing the trembling boy. “You did so well, baby boy…” Richie purred, kissing the small of Eddie’s back and hearing Eddie whimper under him. He gathered the boy into his arms, peppering tender kisses on his neck and shoulders. “So good, baby.” He hummed again, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s damp curls.

The other boy was like jello, limbs loosely wrapping around Richie’s neck and head hanging on his shoulder. “I’m gonna go get some things from the trunk, okay?” Richie said softly, and Eddie nodded, letting himself be placed in the seat while Richie pulled his jeans back on, stepping out of the car and popping the trunk open. Eddie pulled his boxers and shorts back on, resting his head back on the seat and letting out a tired sigh. He looked up at the sky, the sun gone, and the orange and blue colors were now painted black, the sky sprinkled with twinkling stars that spread across the sky. Eddie smiled at the sight, loving to watch the stars at night. He heard shuffling from his right and turned to see Richie walking back from the side of the car. He was back with a towel and a large blanket, quickly cleaning up the mess on the seats before tossing the soiled towel back in the trunk. Eddie smiled when Richie climbed into the car next to him, draping the thin, but large blanket over their shoulders.

 

“Doin’ okay?” Richie asked, taking Eddie’s hand into his own and kissing his knuckles. Eddie nodded, pressing his lips against Richie’s curls, smiling.

“Great.” Eddie corrected, and Richie grinned, catching his boyfriend’s lips in a slow, loving kiss. His fingers gently brushed Eddie’s jawline, coaxing him closer to himself.

“They should really change the name of that song to ‘Darling Eddie’.” Richie snickered, earning a playful punch to his unclothed stomach.

“Quit it Rich, I was trying to enjoy the moment!” Eddie giggled, unable to stop the grin from growing on his face. Richie laughed in return, kissing Eddie’s nose.

“Sorry, sorry, Eddio-Spaghettio. We can watch the stars.” Richie smiled at the way Eddie’s face contorted at the nickname. Eddie’s head rested on Richie’s chest as they both gazed up at the stars, hearing Richie’s heartbeat slowly in his chest. Eddie kissed Richie’s exposed skin, the gesture meant to be a silent shower of affection to the other boy.  Long fingers carded through his curls in response, both of them sitting in comfortable, pleasant silent that was still yelling and hollering with all the affection, all the love and adoration that both young men equally shared with one another. Besides Richie’s heartbeat, Eddie could hear the sound of crickets quietly chirping their own lullaby, the occasional car pass by them without noticing them hidden behind their shelter of trees. The car stereo was quietly playing ‘Nights in White Satin’, a song that from the moment Eddie heard it, reminded him of his beloved Richie Tozier.

His arms wrapped around Richie’s frame, holding him close to his own body. Eddie could feel himself slowly starting to drift off in their peaceful oasis of bliss, but he stayed awake looking at the stars with Richie, not wanting to miss a single moment.

Richie kissed Eddie’s forehead. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
